The Road in the Past, and Future
by PtdTheShiny
Summary: SOOO, here I was, ecstatic to play a game that would allow me to do so with my friends I left behind from moving, and my new friends too! From killing ourselves to ascend to godhood, almost unbeatable enemies, sprites, time travel, aliens, and NEW WORLDS! WHAT COULD GO WRONG?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I would just like to say, this is technically my second fanfic, but the other one is a monstrosity from two years ago that shall not ever be talked about. EVER. So, thanks for reading, review, blah blah blah. These first chapters might be kinda short considering I haven't really got much of a writing skill, but anyway,**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Thomas's POV<p>

You exhale. You've made it to Alternia. The game didn't think of that one, eh? Feeling witty in having outsmarted the game, you start to walk around. You were told by your friend, Sam, who is a **Seer of Rage**, to have Paul use his time-traveling powers, as Paul is a **Thief of Time**, and your own windy teleporting powers, because you are a **Mage of Breath**, and you three, along with your sister Ashley, who is a **Knight of Mind**, have ascended to the **God Tiers**. Sure, that was hard, but we eventually got a horde of imps to do the killing for us. The others who were not asleep would goad the horde in to attacking the sleeping person. So far you four are the only God tiers in your group, as the others have not even found their quest beds yet.

You have dark brown hair, and very dark brown eyes. You are skinny and pale. You almost look as if you're a vampire, which you aren't and never will be. It's just that before this, you almost never went outside. Again, not because of vampire, because you like video games about a million times more.

Now that all the explaining is out-of-the-way, let's get down to business. Sam said you were supposed to find the just born grub version of Liekeo Leloin, who is your patron troll. Just then you hear something behind you. You swerve around, and draw your weapon, the axe called Timmy. You remember first alchemizing it, remembering how it looks exactly like and shares a name with the best axe in **Starbound**, which is up there in one of your favorite games. Needless to say, your strife specibus is **Axekind**.

"WHO'S THERE?!" You recaptchalogue your weapon and smile. It's just who you were looking for.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Thomas had just run off, to do what he had to do to ensure everything in the timeline goes ok. You sigh. You are bored out of your mind.

You have black hair, and blue eyes. You are not very pale, and more tan. But other than that you're still as skinny as a cat on the streets. Not as much so, if you're honest.

"uuuuuuUUUUUUGHHHHH!"

"Sam, just wait for Thomas to get back, I lent him the time travel controller so he could be back any moment."

"I know but... I'M TOO BORED TO CARE." Paul gives up and walks away. You sit there moping because you didn't get to do YOUR mission. Right now you feel like the Seer of Boredom because that's all you could see of feel right now. Just then, Ashley walks out of her room.

"Sam, it's your lucky day, not really because the earth was destroyed, but you get the gist. I've found the location of your Patron troll, so you can do the same thing as Thomas and guide them to make sure everything goes as it's supposed to." You jump up off of the couch, which happens to make you knock over a lamp, nice going genius.

"REALLY?!" You say, or rather, shout.

"Yes really, but you will have to wait about another 10 minutes, I have to deal with Crabby over here, as I am being Skype messaged by him."

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

"Whatever it is, Kakran, you will have to make it quick. I am in the middle of something."

You have long, curly light brown hair. Nobody has really paid attention to your eye-color (Meaning I have to ask the person this is based off of later).

"NO, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN FOR A MOMENT."

"Alright, Crabface, I'll listen."

"THANK YOU AND NEVER CALL ME THAT FUCKASS. NOW, I BELIEVE TO KNOW WHERE YOU HAVE TO GO TO FIND ME IN THE PAST, TO DO THE SAME THING YOUR BROTHER IS ALREADY DOING."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaand that just about does it for this chapter. Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, because I don't trust my writing skills. This was an intro chapter for these characters, but there AAARE more humans in the main group. I just haven't determined what classes they are, and all that. Also, these are all based off of real people that I happen to know. So yeah! Hope you enjoyed and I am going to start the next chapter now... so yeah. ALSO I have just uploaded this to this website, and there's no color option D: Anyway, I'll just have to work with what I've got.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! By now the first chapter SHOULD have gone up, but who knows. I'm writing part of this at school with my free time. I wrote a little bit of this chapter this morning, before school, along with the first chapter. Anyway…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Thomas's POV

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE A BABY TROLL GRUB OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUUUUTE!" You say as you pick up Liekeo's baby form. You fail to resist the urge to do this for about a half hour. You're so dumb. After realizing this, you decide to do what you were told to. Finally. You whistle for what seems like forever. It was really just a few seconds. Exaggerate much? A white tiger entity runs forward. You place Liekeo on it and it runs away, to build the hive no doubt. Welp, your work in this time is done. Time to travel forward three sweeps, which is equivalent to 6.5 of our years, to where you were told her hive was built. You arrive in a flash, as time travel actually doesn't go through any vortex or anything, you literally just flash out and appear where you need to go instantly.

Paul's POV

Ashley was getting really worked up at Kakran for some reason. Who knows, that guy was aggravating. But Sam was right, right now it's really boring not doing anything. You guys were used to fighting imps, and ogres, and everything. But, right now you were both just sitting around slumped upside down on the couch. You hear a transportalizer sound, thinking Thomas got back, but realizing it was just Kakran barging in. I guess that's why Ashley's aggrieved screaming in to her phone had stopped.

You have light brown hair. Why do you and a lot of your friends have brown and black hair? That's kind of weird. You have blue eyes and are smaller, but not quite as pale as Thomas. This is because you actually go outside, but not much. Also you had to take care of the horses your family raised and then sold. Not anymore though, as they had all been culled by imps and ogres.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME WHERE IT WAS INSTEAD OF BEING DIFFICULT!" Ashley snaps as soon as she hears the sound and turn around.

"I WAS GOING TO!" He snaps back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sam screams at them. They instantly stop bickering. Sam sighs. "Just… BE CALM, and Kakran just tell her where, and when, it is. The EXACT times and dates."

**OK I'm going to get several chapters done this morning. This is the day after writing and posting the first chapter. I would have finished and uploaded this chapter but… Binding of Isaac: Rebirth is addicting. That's all I can say for myself. Also I'm horrible at drawing, so after I get better and this story progresses further I will try to do drawings of scenes.**

iash2**: OK, Thanks about the recaptchalogue thing, I need to go back and ACTUALLY make descriptions for the characters like I forgot to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back! This part is being written same morning, with like an hour and 20 minutes left until I leave for school. Not much to say here but I will be describing characters as they first get a POV, and also I am aware that all of the troll names so far are basically just cheap rip-offs, but I am horrible with names, and I will be focusing mainly on Thomas in this chapter because the others being bored is kinda dumb, so that is all. Anyway…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Past Liekeo's POV<p>

You hear a weird sound outside your hive. You go out to investigate it. You find a guy in blue pajama looking things. Wait… you recognise him.

You are three sweeps old and a few days as of now. You have black curly hair that goes down only to your ears. Right now it is a MESS. You didn't let your lusus see, as there was bound to be an encounter, and it would be intense.

You jump out the window towards the strangely familiar blue-pajama person.

"Hello!" He says startling you. His voice is even familiar… OH YEAH! He's the one that called your lusus to get you. You wonder what he's doing here? And how does he look the exact same? You're only three sweeps old and you don't understand much, but aren't you supposed to grow?

"Hello." You reply, slightly confused.

"So, is this your hive?" He asks

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

"Sure." You let him in, and you go sit down on the couch

* * *

><p>Thomas's POV<p>

You sit down. So this what troll houses are like. Better than yours, you would say. But you don't because those are your thoughts and have no reason to randomly come out of your head. You just kind of sit there for a while, wondering why you were instructed to come here. Just then you hear a giant crash.

"What was that?!" She screams. Of course she would be scared, as she is only six and a half in human years.

"I don't know but I don't like it," You reply "I'm going to go check it out." You start walking toward where the noise came from. You take out what seems to be one of those retractable and extendable 3ds pens, but when you extend it, it starts transforming into your Timmy axe. Nerd. You go over there and see something you wouldn't expect to see outside of the game. Right there is a horde of imps and about five ogres, who crashed through the wall.

You charge at them, slicing through the waves of imps coming through, slowly making your way toward the ogres. You keep hacking and slashing, but the imps don't make signs of stopping any time soon. Just then, you hear a shot fire and it goes through all of the ogres heads at once. You look back and see Liekeo with a sniper rifle. Badass six year old, jeez. The imps stop coming and you slice through the rest of them. Then you realize that this is why you were sent back. You say goodbye to 3 sweep old Liekeo and teleport in time again. To the next place you're supposed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter this morning, feeling good. I can probably fit in another one, but I don't know. I'll try. Anyway I'm waiting to introduce the other trolls because I need names for them, and descriptions. Kakran is just here, being pissed off, but we won't see the others until the chapter after the next one. Just telling you. Anyway, see you guys later!<strong>

***cries* Nobody's reviewed other than iash2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This will probably be my last chapter for this morning, I only have like 20 minutes left. Wow, writing is more time passing than I realized. This will be the last chapter with Thomas doing his stuff in the past, then we'll have a type of intermission chapter at their base place, then we'll follow Ashley in her dealing with even younger Kakran. After that I should have names and whatnot for the other trolls. If I don't, I'll have to wait a little while before writing the chapter after that. Anyway…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Thomas's POV<p>

You land again. Another sweep has passed, and looks like the hive got repaired from those horribly **RUDE **ogres and imps. I mean, how did they even leave paradox space? You just kind of… traveled back since before it existed. Which didn't work, since it always existed. You actually found a void hole which allowed you to leave. It sent you to Alternia, which leads you to believe that the game wants you to do this. Anyway, you land and spend the day over there. Nothing happens, which was strange because you were told something happens? You travel forward again, this time a meteor was flung at Alternia, and you had to use windy powers to make it NOT on fire. It also reduced its speed, and it just kind of flopped down, not hurting a living soul. You say living, because it actually landed on a graveyard. It was bad enough that it punctured through the top layer into the caverns, but hey, it let more air in for you to control and stop it.

You next go to Liekeo's Sixth wriggling day, meaning she was six sweeps old. Which, fyi, is 13 human years. You spend the day there… And by present day Liekeo you never showed up after that until the humans were discovered by probes sent out to search all universes for signs of people destined for the game. You and your friends were discovered, along with your sister. Anyway, after spending that day, you teleported back into the game. This is your done mission for now… Or so you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I am aware this is a short-ass chapter but there wasn't much I could think of. Also this took longer than you think to write. I thought this was easier, but it's still fun. Anyway good music+writing=absolute time passing. That's how you do math, yeah. Anyway, leaving on a short, and ominous, note, I will see you guys later probably. I don't think anyone but one person has read this yet, and everyone's probably at school. I leave for it around 8:50 and the bus comes around 9:04. This is a step up from last year, because I recently moved, in August, and i used to wake up at 5 every morning so I could have two hours of whatever. Now I wake up at the time I used to go to school, it's a big step up, and it's great.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok now I get to write because the Bindings of Isaac (get it?) released me. That game is actually really addicting… Besides that I'm excited to write this chapter. I originally came up with this story in a dream, and this chapter, lemme tell you, is also from a different dream. I also have another scene or two from dreams. I really don't know, I just kind of was daydreaming and thought of this several days before writing it. It's great because I have trouble sleeping and then BOOM there's another scene keep writing. Procrastination has kept me from writing all day, otherwise there would be like five more chapters by now. Anyway…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Thomas's POV<p>

Strange… When you get back no one is there. You arrive in the main room, kind of disoriented getting back into the game. Sure, for time traveling there isn't a vortex. But going through a void hole CERTAINLY has one. It makes your brain all jumbled up and you have a headache. You feel like throwing up. This makes you actually NOT NOTICE THE PEOPLE THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YOU IDIOT! You groan as you are forced to stand up and gather your thoughts. You suddenly realize the plainly obvious because you are the dumbest person in the universe, and only now realize what was previously stated. You get up and look around. You peek into the surrounding rooms. Not a soul. Huh.

"HELLO?!" You yell. The shout reverberates around the base, and you make sure the sound carries, because again, windy powers are cool. No response. Weird… You then hear a scream from outside. You have no time for running, and turn yourself into wind and go outside, essentially instantly teleporting you. You are SO lazy. That thought put away for another day, once you get outside you just stand there, staring in horror. "_Everyone… Everyone is dead…"_ You think. You never imagined that this would happen… this was just a fun game… right? Of course, you've read homestuck, and that was the only reason you were here. You saw sburb come, and you knew you HAD to play it. With your friends. Your… horribly… dead… friends…

You would've started crying, had it not been for the black blur coming towards you at the speed of sound.

"IT'S SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" You yell. Of course, you are wrong, numbskull. It's the main villain, but you don't quite know who it is. They just feel… Main… Villainy. As you waste time, it gets up to you. You don't stick around to find out what it is, and you absolutely DO NOT have time to take out your weapon. Instead, you do the one thing you CAN do. Time travel. In a split second, you whip out the Time Travel Controller (TTC) that you had been using to time travel in the first place. You press in three hours in the past, as it is five hours after you left according to your watch. You quickly teleport out of there, away from who knows what. That thing knows what you teleported away from. It knows what it is. Probably. Hopefully it doesn't, and has amnesia and/or identity issues so it is easier to fight, maybe once you can.

* * *

><p><strong>A WILD AUTHOR'S NOTE APPEARED! Hey guys this chapter is really long compared to the others and it's taken an hour to write this much, also the chapter will be about twice this length, lol. Not cutting this short just saying that this chapter is taking a whole day to get done XD. Also I just beat Mom on Binding of Isaac Rebirth and have Azazel so yeeeeey.<strong>

* * *

><p>You land again. You check the time on your watch, which goes back and forward depending on which way you travel, it's three hours ago… You keep traveling backwards and forwards trying to find out what happened. You keep trying to fix it, and if it goes wrong you go back and stop yourself from doing it. You keep doing this, forwards, backwards, forwards, backwards, forwards, backwards! It never stops. You can't find out what happened. And then you realize. It's a doomed timeline. You get dizzy. You. Yourself. You are doomed. You will die. But not before YOU fix this! You sit down and think. How do you fix this. What went wrong and when… Then it hits you. NOTHING happened on one of those sweeps while you were time traveling. That was the problem. Absolutely NOTHING had happened. Just that time. Nothing came, nothing broke anything. You get up and get the controller in your hands. You know what you have to do. And you don't like it.<p>

**Derse, 2 hours ago.**

You don't feel comfortable like this. Not just the things you have to do to ensure the timeline not become doomed, just this outfit, and the whole painting yourself black. And by black, you mean the actual color, not the skin color to you easily offended people. You walk along, towards the Dark Castle. Once arriving, you realize that this won't be as easy as you thought. For one, there are guards. Ugh. For two, you CANNOT use your wind powers, as it would ruin your disguise. For three, NO WEAPONS. NONE. You have to take a stealth tactic. Because you are soooo good at those. Nevertheless, if you are EXTREMELY CAREFUL, you can fly up the side to the balcony without anyone noticing, and without your cover being blown. You hear a bark. There aren't dogs on Derse, nor Prospit. You freeze, realizing what it is. You slowly turn around on the balcony, towards where your planet is. Oh no, this isn't good. It's your sprite. It's Jindysprite. It rushes towards you. Jindysprite is your sprite, a combo of your two dogs. One of your dogs, Juno, was killed by imps, as you were getting your bearings and making a weapon in the beginning. Your other dog, Indy, that licks everything, saw a shiny new little kernel, and became your first prototyping, happening before you entered the game, because it decided to lick some random kernelsprite. After your dog, Juno, had died and you found the body, you threw it into Indysprite after the game started, which had to have happened as she was killed by imps, in the game. This created Jindysprite, your guardian in the game. It doesn't talk much though…

"_This isn't good."_ You think, and run inside via the balcony. Though, it follows you in.

"SHHHH!" You say to your dog. It obeys, and it follows you. Surprisingly, there aren't any guards on the inside. Strange. As you approach the throne room, the doors blow open. You didn't do that. This feels like something big is about to go down.

* * *

><p><strong>*SLICE* AND NOW WE CUT IT SHORT, AND CUT YOUR HAND OFF AS YOU FALL DOWN THE CLIFF OF THE CLIFFHANGER! In all seriousness, I feel like I've kept the chapter from the website too long, and we will finish this problem NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z! I MEAN THIS STORY!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**And now *Ahem* For the conclusion of this Impending doom. JKLOLMAKINGYOUWAIT#SWEG!11one!1! Haha, just kidding. I have nothing else to do for like the next hour so might as well. Anyway…  
>LET'S GO, ON WITH THE FIC!<strong>

* * *

><p>Doomed Thomas's POV<p>

...You walk in to the room. It's chilly in here, building the tension even more. You look straight at the black king, and queen. They're… Already talking to someone. They look like they're the same class as you? But… You know for sure you hadn't time traveled here yet. But, on closer inspection, you realize that their god tier suit is… Heavily tinted grey. Their skin is also tinted grey. It's not dark enough to be grimdark, or any variation of it, plus they don't have a dark aura. Then you realize. They don't just look like you. They are you. But… from an offshoot timeline. You quickly hide behind a pillar, and take out the TTC, and scan your grey version. They're you alright… and definitely from an offshoot timeline. The readings on them… Uh oh… that is DEFINITELY not good. Looks like nothing happening was normal there. Something happening is DEFINITELY not normal here. This guy, Dark you, was definitely bad news. And not a pigeon broke the power lines bad news, its the universe simultaneously Imploding on itself and getting rammed into another universe bad news.

* * *

><p>Evil Thomas's POV<p>

"...And so, at this PRECISE time, I will arrive and hide outside their front entrance. At the EXACT same moment, you and your armies must break through the back wall, driving them all towards the front to run away. They will all run outside, where I will QUICKLY despatch of them. Otherwise, nothing will happen, if this plan is not followed EXACTLY!" You emphasize so the black king and queen get it. They can be SO dense sometimes.

"And if this PLAN of yours doesn't work?" The black king says in his deep, gravelly voice.

"Then I will be nowhere to be found. SImple as that."

"So, running away." He says sImply

"No it is MUCH more complicated than you will ever learn to understand."

"I will **choose** to ignore that comment, as YOU are the sole reason these players will be rid of Paradox Space."

"Thank you, sire. You will not be disappointed, I can assure that." You finish talking to these INSUFFERABLE people. But, your tolerance will be worth it. Soon all who oppose you will be gone for **good**.

Doomed Thomas's POV

You, having overheard all of this conversation, begin to devise a plan. A plan that just might work. And it might fix everything in the space-time continuum. It's just crazy enough to work. You quickly run out of the building. You'd seen enough. As you get out, there's Jindysprite, sitting there. You grab hold and tell them(?) to fly you back to your temporary small base, where you can finish this plan of yours. No, it is not where everyone else is. You have about one and a half hours left. Hopefully you can do this correctly, as you only have one shot at this.

**An hour and twenty eight minutes later.**

You have to start flying over NOW. You are really nervous, knowing you only have ONE chance. Nothing will be able to fix this if it doesn't work. Absolutely nothing. No amount of time travel will fix anything, as everyone will die. Even the bad guys, if this goes wrong. It'll be like nothing ever existed. But, those horrible thoughts aside, you get down to business. You have to be on the roof of the building near the front in a minute. Which, you accomplish with ease. Sitting there, you actually have a great vantage point. You can see Evil You sneaking towards his designated hiding spot. From behind you can see the black army approaching. Lets go. You extend the 3ds pen into your axe. Then, you windy teleport over to the back. As the army approaches, they seem to finally notice you.

**STRIFE**

It's mostly Imps, which you can cut through with ease. Then you start getting to the black Ogres, Giants, and Titans. With all the Imps dispatched, time for the aforementioned literal BIG guys. First, you dart around, decapitating the Ogres with your axe. Then, the Giants are tougher. They are more resistant to your attacks, which doesn't help you much. You have to get them to slam their fists into the ground so hard that they get stuck, then cut them off, and they will bleed out. Now, the three Titans. You heard legends about these things from people on Prospit. They are the three most ancient Derse warriors, fighting since the dawn of Paradox Space itself. How much of that crap is true, you're not sure. What you DO know, is they fight for Derse, the evil side, and that they're tough as balls. And you will be the first known person to kill one. You quickly shoot up towards one's face, about to hack through it, as another one slaps you to the ground. Sidenote, falling from hundreds of feet after getting slapped by a Giant monster isn't the best feeling. Just as one picks up its foot to stomp you out of existence, you hear a shot ring out. You look up just in time to see the Titan about to kill you fall over and die.

"_Who was that?"_ You think, but you have a pretty good guess as to who it is. You teleport up to the roof, assuming that's where they were.

Jindysprite's POV

You were told by your master to wait here until a grey person came out. Then you were supposed to attack him. Those were your orders, and that's what you would do. Though, it's easier said than done. Especially when all you had were teeth. As the person popped out sprinting towards the door, you jump out and bite them on the arm, not QUITE where you were aiming, but hey, you're just a dog. Or rather, two dogs. They whip around with anger in their eyes.

Evil Thomas's POV

This was not supposed to be happening. How did they know of this? Nobody had been watching them. Unless… that blur you saw out of the corner of your eye move out of the room while you were talking. Had that been your imagination? You scowl. Of course, there was a spy. THERE WAS ALWAYS A SPY IN THESE TYPES OF THINGS! WHY CAN'T EVIL WIN FOR ONCE WITH A FLAWLESS PLAN!? Nevertheless, you remember you are being bitten by a dog. You raise your axe to strike it, but then you get slammed against a wall.

Doomed Thomas's POV

The person who shot down the Titan, was of course, Liekeo. And as you know, her strife specibus is Sniperkind. The best sniper you knew of.

"Ok, thanks for saving me and all, but I need to go get the other part of this assault taken care of." You say.

"No problem, and go do that, I'll take down these two Titans left." She replies.

"Ok thanks." You say, already running off towards the front of the building. You teleport down there, just in time to slam your evil double against the wall to stop him from killing your dog. Jindysprite releases, and you get in position to strike. Your evil doppelganger teleports away.

"This isn't over," He yells, "I will kill all of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, curse you all, blah, blah, JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" You shout at him. He runs off. Now, for your fate. What happens to you, since you fixed this. You already feel the effects in the back of your head. You are being erased. You re-wrote time, therefore you shouldn't exist anymore. Ah, there go the legs. Now you're just a head. The effects slowly make you disappear, leaving behind only a note, saying what happened, and what to do. Since only Liekeo knew of this, you knew once she killed the Titans that she would come over to check. She would find the note telling her NOT to tell the others at ALL costs. Otherwise, something could go wrong again, which would cause this spiral of destruction to become un-fixable. But, on the bright side, nothing could reverse the effects of what you had just done. You died a hero. And you are happy with that.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the ending to this story arc, type, thing. DO NOT WORRY this is not the end of this whole story, not even close. This is an EXCEPTIONALLY long chapter, along with the last one. I've been writing this for three hours. Yeah this takes awhile. Well anyway, hope you liked it, review and all that crap, see you all in the next chapter. Also that was the doomed version of him, as the real one is still alive on Alternia because that never stopped being a thing.<strong>


End file.
